


Trust

by One_Real_Imonkey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Golden Boy Gavin, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Sometimes, trusting someone is more than knowing they have your back in a fire fight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Short FAHC fic.

For heists, they often got ready separately. 

Geoff liked his study, so he could look over the final plans as he tied his bowtie and smoothed his jacket. 

Jack, Michael and Jeremy often started in their bedrooms, each drawing their relatively simple outfits from their wardrobes. They didn’t remain there though, with different parts of the heist prep to plan, moving to the armoury or the garage. 

Ryan was presumed to take the longest, with intricate face paint and a mask to don in the main bathroom. The look was iconic after all. 

But in truth, Gavin took far longer to get ready. It was rare enough, he did not join them on heists often, his jobs more subtle, but when he dressed, he dressed finely. 

And fine took time. 

Gavin was most often dressed for heists in his pjs or a hoodie and joggers, behind the computers hacking and controlling their movements. He was only seen when he needed to be, heists where the hacker was needed on site, meets or negotiations. It was rare he needed to get all dressed up. 

For meets however, he took hours. Every aspect of the look had to be perfect. 

He always did it alone, more than anything because that was how he always had. He never did it with others, because he couldn't. He could not show that side of himself, not for all the years he'd been with his crew.

This meet was different. 

They were not in their usual home, but a motel room they were sharing. He’d had to bring his stuff in a box, and chose what he wanted before he left. He gave himself choices of course, certain that for the act to work he needed to feel right in what he wore, but not able to bring it all. His hands shook as he took it out, but he willed them still. He needed a steady hand to make his mask. He had never done this before, never done this any way but alone, but he needed to now.

“You need all that for a meet?” 

And Michaels exasperated question emphasised the other reasons he did it alone. 

“Dude, that’s a lot of stuff.” 

Ryan probably didn’t care, he had his own routines, and understood well enough the need for a mask.

But the others... 

He shook his head slightly and turned to face the mirror completely.

“Guys, I gotta start, you mind not interrupting me?” 

“Start now? The meet ain’t for hours.” 

"I know, but I have an image, J. I need to work. If there are other things you need to do... well I'm here."

Gavin started with the face. He always started with the face. 

Firstly, he cleaned it off, using makeup wipes to make sure the canvas was clean. 

Then came the foundation, the base layer of the mask. Smooth skin. No imperfections. 

Then blush to line the contours of his face. Accent them. 

The eyes took for too long for something that would spend most of their time covered, but it was necessary. It wasn’t just a layer of golden eye-shadow. There was eyeliner, undercoats and base layers, another accent to remove the bags. 

Lip-gloss was fun, enhancing the pink of his lips with golden flecks as well. 

Then the hair, hands full of gel to make it artfully messy. Of course, that was a process that could take an hour on its own, because artfully messy was something that had to be perfect. 

The thin, light blue button up and tight-fitting, dark blue skinny jeans were close to last. 

Then he popped open the jewellery, scanning over his choices. 

He ended up passing over bangles for the wrists, it wasn’t that kind of meet. 

He picked three separate gold chain style necklaces, a very small golden hoop for his left ear and almost 5 rings across both hands. All also gold. 

The last touches were the dress shoes and signature golden gun. 

He was watched the whole time.

His boys had never seen him become Golden Boy before, only go into one room as Gav and come out as him. 

It was disarming. He was more than capable to switch between Gavin and Golden in a second, but the look took hours. Gavin had shields. Golden Boy was a perfected mask. This period in the middle, it was neither, it had no protection. 

He had no protection. 

None.

For the first time... ever... he had shown someone his most vulnerable point. 

But somehow... somehow it was ok. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
